


The Way You Said "I Love You"

by MagicVickri



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of TiPo oneshots I wrote on tumblr. Based on prompts from a tumblr post with the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When She Realized

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing these; my tumblr followers sent me a prompt and I went to town. I might write some more based on prompts I wasn't asked to write because I love writing for Tigress and Po in general. Such a good ship...........
> 
> anyways, here's a link to the prompts post if you'd like to take a swing at it too!  
> http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you

She’s been feeling really weird lately.

Tigress had been feeling happier now that the panda was around; his hard work and his upbeat personality had made the Jade Palace feel a little brighter. Po had proven himself to be a strong asset to the team, as well as a positive companion.

Tigress had always found herself smiling when he succeeded. Seeing him after the defeat of Tai Lung, pulling him out of the bay after his triumph over Lord Shen, and all the missions in between, the panda had always left her feeling something she never felt before.

She had felt it burn in her chest when Po told her how much he admired her. It would linger a bit whenever she walked by the backyard and see him teaching the children. It hit her like a slap to the face during the last mission when he had saved her from an avalanche.

 

But for the longest time, she had no idea how to put this feeling in words.

 

Except today, when the pair were alone in the kitchen.

 

—-

“So, my dad decided to add more dice cut veggies to the soup, and I thought I’d give it a go myself,” Po said as he stirred the boiling pot. “I know you like extra vegetables in your soup, so I figured you were the best person to ask to try it.” He poured soup into two bowls, and placed one in front of Tigress. 

 

“Thank you, Po. It does smell really good.”

“I try.”

Tigress smiled as she gave the soup a taste. As always, it was bursting with flavor. The panda had been really improving on his cooking, she could tell. But this soup, this particular batch was doing more than satiating her hunger.

That feeling, that strong emotion that had been overpowering her for so long, was hitting her yet again. Only this time, she didn’t feel weird about it. Tigress had finally figured it out. She didn’t hear Po say “Well, whattya think?” because she was staring into her bowl with a wide eyed expression. Po was thinking it was bad.

“Did I add too many spices? You’re making this really weird face and - hey uh, why are you looking at me now? Was it something I sa-”

“Po, I love you.”


	2. As a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Po leaves for the panda village, he and Tigress exchange goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during KFP3 (light spoilers maybe??? idk). This one was really fun. I've actually had this idea for awhile.
> 
> 2/28/16 Edit: Well I saw KFP3 twice and somethin like this didn't happen which hurts my feelings but oh well.

“How are you feeling?”

Po rubbed the back of his head. “A lotta things. Scared, excited, confused…”

Tigress placed a paw on the nervous panda’s shoulder. “I’m sure this is all very heavy on you, but you must remember to be strong.”

Po snorted. “Trust me, anything going through my head right now probably weighs more than this backpack.”

“There you go.”

“What?”

“Here you are, worried about what’s ahead of you and yet you can still make jokes. I know you’ll be alright.” 

Tigress turned from him to open the front gate. There stood Li Shan, waiting patiently to begin the journey home with his son.

“Ready to go?” He asked with a grin.

“You betcha!” Po replied excitedly.

As Li Shan began descending the stairs, Po began to follow suit, but turned around and was walking backwards.

“I’ll bring everyone back a souvenir!” he shouted out to Tigress.

Tigress stood by the top of the stairs as she watched him go. “Please don’t trip over again, I don’t want your father to have to catch you,” she shouted back as she waved.

“Nah, I’ll be good. Anyway, don’t let Viper in my room. Her birthday’s coming up and her present’s out in the open!”

“Don’t forget that anything can be turned into a weapon!”

“Keep my dad company down at the restaurant, if you can!”

Po glanced back and realized his birth father had advanced quite far down the stairs, and didn’t want to be left behind. “Okay, I gotta go, I love you!”

Wait.

What was that last-

Did he just?

Oh, oh no.

“What was that?” Tigress called out.

Po began to sweat. “Uhh, I uh, I said ‘I love tofu!’ Haha, yeah, that’s exactly what I said!”

Um, okay.

Tigress smiled and shook her head as she walked back into the palace. That panda can be so weird, sometimes. Meanwhile, Po caught up to his father while he screamed internally over what he almost did. Luckily Li Shan was far enough that he most likely wasn’t paying attention to what had happened. Po was actually planning to confess his feelings towards the tiger once he had returned from the village, but the excitement over the adventure ahead must have made him almost spill the beans.

What he didn’t know is that Tigress had actually heard him loud and clear.

And now she was the worried one.


	3. Before We Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to let her know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!

“Tigress, I can’t tell you what we’re gonna be up against down there, but I hope you’re as ready as I am.”

“Po what are yo-”

“This looks real dangerous, and I don’t know if we’ll make it out alive-”

“Po I don’t-”

“-but before we leap for our lives, I wanna tell you I love you.”

“And so do I, but can we please just go already?”

The warriors locked arms as they jumped off the roof of the Jade Palace, cold winds blowing onto their faces as they…

…landed in a rather large pile of snow that blanketed the courtyard.

Po was the first to pop up from under the mountain of snow. “That was awesome! Let’s go again!” he shouted. 

Tigress rose from the pile and brushed snow off of herself. “I haven’t done something as reckless as that since I was a cub. However, what was with the dramatic dialogue?”

“Meh, that’s just me being dramatic as usual,” the panda replied as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You, dramatic? How unheard of.”


	4. As You Clutched Her Arm and Begged Her Not to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all too familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after KFP2. 
> 
> I have a headcanon where Po has PTSD, and this prompt gave me a chance to expand on it.

They just keep coming back.

No matter how hard Po tried to block the memories of screams and violence, they continued to haunt him as he lied in bed, suffering. 

Late one night, he woke screaming.

Po could barely breathe; suddenly he was back in Gongmen, he once again felt that split second wave of fear as he watched his dear friend take a canon full on after pushing him out of the way. As soon as that canonball made contact, everything turned white, and then he was back in his room.

 

Something had snapped him out of the blaring flashback; he was breathing heavily but slowly losing the feeling of dread. Then, he realized he wasn’t alone.

Tigress had heard him from down the hall, and sprinted out of her room to assess the situation. Once she ripped open the door, it was if she knew exactly what was happening.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, an embrace similar to the hug she gave him in Gongmen Jail. Recollecting that bittersweet moment, Po began to cry.

Then, the soft cries turned to loud sobs.

He hugged Tigress back and buried his face into her shoulder as she slowly rubbed his back. She’s here, he told himself. They had all survived and are still here with him. He had thought that gaining Inner Peace would give him a piece of mind, but it couldn’t save him from these dark episodes.

She didn’t say anything. Tigress had seen something similar before; when she was a child, Shifu was very good at hiding his emotions, but some nights she would walk by his bedroom and hear loud crashing and screams. One night, he had left his door open and she saw a haunted look on his face that she would never forget.

So when she saw that same look on Po’s face, she panicked. She did the first thing that came to mind, and fortunately it seemed to be having an effect.

 

Po seemed to have calmed down, so Tigress removed her arms around him and sat down in front of him.

They sat in silence as Po tried to recollect himself.

“…I saw it again,” he mustered the energy to say.

“Was it Gongmen?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

He was still shedding tears, only now these tears seemed angry. “What kind of Dragon Warrior am I, if I can’t even keep my cool?”

“Po-”

He slammed his fists into the ground. “I can’t take it! I just want to be tough, be this legendary strong warrior without a care in the world, but I can’t even get through the night because of some stupid nightmare!”

He breathed heavily for a moment, then let out a shaky sigh. He looked up at Tigress.

“I’m so tired of having to tell myself a lot that we succeeded. That we made it out alive. That you didn’t die. Here you are, in front of me. But for some reason that’s not good enough for my head.”

All Tigress could do was sit there and listen. She placed her paws on his as he slowly began to weep again.

“Everytime I have these nightmares, I wake up and all I can think about is what could’ve happened,” he choked. “What if I died? What would happen to all of China? Who’s gonna take care of my dad?”

To Tigress’ surprise, Po grabbed her by the arms. “What if I lost everyone? What if you didn’t live after that canonball hit you?”

She let out a small gasp. Here was Po, a panicky mess, and yet he was worried about everyone but himself. She had come here to make sure he was okay, and instead he was worried about everyone else’s sake. Not to mention his specific concern for her was, admittedly, rather touching.

“You don’t have to think all those things, Po. Everyone is alright, we’re all here in the Jade Palace and you’re not alone,” she replied. 

Another shaky sigh.

“Yeah…I know. It’s just…” he let go of Tigress’ arms and put his hands in his lap. His mind was starting to clear. 

“Will you be alright?”

“I…I dunno.”

Tigress sighed as she stood up. “I’ll go get you some water so you can-”

“No, wait!”

She paused and turned back around as Po grabbed her paw. “No, I’m fine, I’ll be fine, please just- don’t go.”

“Are you sure?” she replied as she sat back down next to him.

Po brought her paw to his chest. “Yeah. I’m really glad you’re here. Don’t leave, please, you’re really- I really-” He was having a hard time putting together his thoughts.

“Take it easy,” Tigress said. “You’ve been through a lot tonight, don’t stress yours-”

“I love you.”

Tigress immediately forgot what she was about to say. All she could do now was stare.

Silence, then she spoke once more.

“You do?” was what she could muster.

Po never broke eye contact. 

“Yes.”

She didn’t know what else to say. His confession had given her answers, but even more questions. She couldn’t say she felt different than her companion, but she didn’t think their feelings would be put on the table in this kind of setting.

She then knew what she had to do.

“Well then, in that case, I’m going to have to spend the night here,” she told him.

Finally, a smile appeared on Po’s face.

They were making progress.


	5. When They Lay Together on the Fresh Spring Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks feeling underwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd be back.......and here I am

On a particularly sunny day, Po and the Five were assigned to guard a special cart that was carrying rare spices. While it may seemed like a simple task, these spices were being brought to the Emperor himself and were sought out by many vicious gangs. Luckily for them, all they needed to do was make it to a checkpoint before the bodyguard mission was passed off to another group of warriors. 

On their way back to the Jade Palace, the six decided to briefly take refuge in a farmers’ village. The weather was so perfect, they couldn’t help but get lost in this village’s bustling marketplace. 

Well, most of them, at least.

Tigress wasn’t very interested in looking through the shops, and she knew that the food storage at the palace was at a more than average capacity, so she let the others partake in their joyous shopping day while she headed for the nearby fields. 

She lied back on the bright green grass and sighed. For such a serious mission, she was pretty disappointed by how simple it was. It was always grueling when they had to travel such long paths during a mission with little to no work to be done; those kinds of missions would make her feel underwhelmed and didn’t find them very rewarding. Of course she was more than happy to serve the Emperor and complete her duties, but as a warrior of many skills she wanted to be put to the test.

But what was the point of lying there and sweating the negatives? They completed their mission and were headed home. That was good enough.

Yet, she couldn’t help but feel down about it. So much for relaxation. 

She wouldn’t stay pondering for long; Po had noticed she left the group and walked after her as soon as he finished paying for a few snacks. He approached the peaceful tiger in the fields and plopped down beside her.

“What brings you out here?” he asked.

The tiger turned to face her panda companion who was currently shoving some crackers into his mouth while he waited for a response. “Oh, I just needed some time to myself,” she replied. “You know I’m not one to hang around in large crowds for long periods of time.”

Po continued his snacking. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I saw some guy selling some pretty neato weapons and thought of you.”

 

“You know we don’t need any new weapons, but I appreciate the sentiment.”  
Po shuffled closer. “Something’s been buggin’ you. Wanna talk about it?”

The tiger turned away to stare at the sky. “Oh, it’s nothing important.”

“That’s a bad excuse to use with me and you know it,” Po replied.

Tigress hesitated to answer. “It really isn’t that important. It’s only me wanting a little more out of these last few missions we’ve had, that’s all.”

Po let out a loud laugh. “That’s it? Why were you so embarrassed to tell me?”

Tigress rolled over towards the panda. “Because I knew you would laugh at me!” she bellowed. Po just rolled his eyes as he threw the rest of his snacks over his shoulder so he could embrace his distressed lover. “You also know that I would never laugh at you for a bad reason.”

“That’s debatable.”

“I’m serious!”

The two went silent for a moment as the warm breeze flowed through the grass surrounding them. Suddenly, Tigress was completely calm. Maybe she couldn’t get the most action out of a mission, or get to be able to challenge herself as a leader most of the time, but at the end of the day it was moments like these after a mission that were the most rewarding.

 

Placing her paw upon Po’s face, she gave him a warm smile. “I love you.”

Po gave her a big, goofy grin in return as he brought their foreheads together. “I know.”


	6. Muffled, From the Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said relationships were perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some more angst all up in here so HERE WE GO

He could bang on the doors all he wanted and repeat his apologies, but she was still furious. 

Tigress sat on the floor of her room in a stiff position, a frown on her face so scathing it could burn down a whole city. Po stood outside her door profusely apologizing as he tried to gain her attention. 

“Please! It’s not like that! I’m sorry! Please stop being mad! I swear I’ll make it up to you!”

Tigress would have none of it. The panda could yell out there all night if he wanted to, it wouldn’t make her budge an inch. He had insulted her, and this was his punishment. She refused to speak to him until he regained his humility.

But once she blocked out his wailing, she began to wonder if she might have overreacted. 

—

What had happened was, Tigress had been walking by the kitchen when she overheard the Dragon Warrior having a lighthearted discussion with Crane.

“…and lately I’ve been getting a whole bunch of gifts, too. Man, people will give you anything just for having a fancy title,” Po laughed.

“Yeah, funny how as soon as you’re on the same level as us, you get treated better!” Crane replied.

“Like, what’re they gonna do next, build a statue of me? Make me emperor? Jeez!” 

Tigress was immediately enraged. Is this what he really thought of what it meant to be a kung fu warrior?

She barged into the kitchen and confronted the panda. “Just who do you think you are?!” she had yelled. 

Po was taken aback by the sudden angry tiger. Crane quickly read the change in atmosphere and snuck out. 

“Have you learned nothing? Do you still think I train until I bleed for petty trinkets and wealth?”

Po raised his arms in defense. “Whoa, hey, I was just-“

Tigress flung her fist down on the table in front of him, leaving a nasty crack along the surface. “These people look to us for guidance and protection, and this is how you think of them! Unbelievable! You should be ashamed!”

She then turned around and marched out the door, uncaring that the panda soon followed.

—

She suddenly realized that Po’s chain of begging for forgiveness had ceased. She moved from her place in the middle of the room to put her ear against the door. She could still hear him breathing, but he was silent.  
“I’m still upset with you, but I’m willing to hear you out,” she told him through her bedroom doors.

A small gasp, rapid shuffling, then it was quiet once more.

“I uh, I just wanted you to know I was joking about all that. Sorry if it came out bad.”

The tiger master sighed. “I suppose I should apologize as well for overreacting.”

“To be honest, I’m just still not used to everyone suddenly liking me. It’s weird.”  
 That last remark took Tigress by surprise. She had forgotten that she and Po weren’t entirely different. Both had spent their childhoods feeling lonely and thinking they would never have any close friends. 

“…and, this might not be the right time but, I gotta say I thought I peed my pants in fear when you hit the table.”

Tigress found herself smiling. She couldn’t stay mad at that silly oaf. 

“Promise not to say anything like that again, and I won’t swing these doors open and not miss a second time,” she replied.

“Love you too!” Po scoffed in response.

The barrier between them was then opened and the two shared a loving embrace.

Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ficlets along the way!


	7. With No Space Left Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po and Tigress spend time away from their busy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went somewhere. Not sure where, but somewhere.

“One of my dad’s friends is actually a pretty good painter, and had asked him to make this poster for me, and that other one I found by complete accident.”

“Is that really how those artists see me? I look so angry in all of these,” Tigress said as she gestured to the images hanging around Po’s bedroom walls.

Po chuckled as he placed the other posters back on the shelf. “Well not for nothin’, but when you fight you always look like you’re about to rip somebody’s guts out with your teeth.”

Tigress shook her head. “It’s as if they expect me to look dainty while I fight. It’s a little bit insulting.”

Po wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “If it makes you feel better, I think you’re still really attractive when you put on your battle face. When you show off your pearly whites, I’m like ‘watch out, there goes the baddest warrior in town!’”

She blushed. “You’re too kind to me.”

“Can’t help it when I’m in love with the coolest person in existence.”

They lied down on the floor of the old room alongside on another, paws entwined as they gazed at the other. After all the ferocious training and chaotic adventures, it was really nice to get to spend time away from the Palace. While Mr. Ping was happy to have his son visiting home every once in awhile, as soon as he noticed that Tigress had accompanied him he knew exactly what the deal was and left them to travel upstairs while he continued tending to customers. Mr. Ping may be an overbearing father, but he knew when to give his son space during these kinds of personal moments.

The pair closed what space was left between them to share a deep kiss. Not wanting to pull away immediately, they touched foreheads.

“…ve you.”

Po slightly pulled away. “What was that?”

Tigress looked a bit embarrassed. “Oh, I was…I was just telling you that I love you.”

A big smile went across Po’s face. “Gosh, it’s so much better when you say it instead of me!” he replied happily.

 

“You’re having a little too much fun, aren’t you?” she replied.

“Say it again!” he said as he cupped her face. Now her cheeks were burning.

“What are y-“

“Come on, say it again! Please?”

“Fine. I love you.”

Po excitedly kissed her on her forehead. “Again!”

She liked where this was going.

“I….like you very much.”

“Aw c’mon, now you’re cheating,” the panda said with a pout.

“Alright, alright. I love you.” 

“Yay!”

A kiss was placed on her nose. 

Their little game went on for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't???? properly write these two kissing???? I get really embarrassed sorry lmfao


	8. As They Huddle Together, The Storm Raging Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden bad weather can be a real downer, but it can also lead to nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough, "After the Storm" by Mumford and Sons played while I wrote this. 
> 
> I don't even remember how Mumford and Sons ended up in my iTunes. anyways

Lightning crackled over the clouds as the unlikely pair ran down the mountain, desperately searching for shelter. Well, more like Tigress was the one running and Po had tripped over a rock awhile back and was still rolling down at rapid speed. Tigress then suddenly paused and, without looking, extended her arm to stop the tumbling panda from moving any further.

“When you’re done fooling around down there, there’s a cave right over there,” she said. She helped him back onto his feet and the two made their way over to the cavern’s entrance. 

“So much for getting back before dinner,” Po said as he shook rainwater and dirt from his fur. 

“You still got those logs in your backpack?”  
 “Yep.”

—

The two sat together by the campfire as the storm outside still roared intensely. Po had thankfully also remembered to pack a small pot and ingredients, so a makeshift soup was in the works.

“Believe or not, I’m actually making a soup Viper made for me and Mantis that one time we traveled to Chongqing,” Po told Tigress. “She bought a few things in the city and made a mean broth. I thought Mantis was gonna down the whole thing!”

Tigress let out a small chuckle. “Ever since you came along, Mantis could pretty much eat anything now.”

“You’d think that was a compliment, but I’d like to eat too every now and then. I can’t cook anything without him taking the biggest serving and running off without so much as a thanks.”

“That’s what you get for cooking late at night. You know he’s a light sleeper with strong senses.”

“Oh sure, take his side!”

The soup started to boil.

—

“You would think he would have let up by then, but the bear had gotten right back up and charged at me,” Tigress said. “But at that point I knew he was just trying to keep up his tough persona in front of his friends so embarrassing him further was a delight.”

“That’s hilarious! He probably should’ve given up when you flung him into the air the first time,” Po replied happily.

“I don’t get it. These fighters look at me and thing ‘who does this woman think she is standing where we stand?’ but then stick their tails between their legs when I show them how it’s done.”

“Those guys just need to hurry up and get with the times.”

Tigress leaned her head against Po’s shoulder. “I’m used to being treated as an outcast by now.”

Po returned the gesture by wrapping an arm around her. “You and me both.”

He looked up to assess the weather outside, and saw that the rain had ceased. The clouds had cleared from the sky and the moon was beaming across the rocky terrain.

“Hey, the storm let up. You up for a midnight stroll?” Po asked.

No response. 

“Tigress? You listenin’?”

He looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She looked quite peaceful as she inhaled and exhaled softly in her slumber.

Po smiled before placing a kiss upon the sleeping tiger’s head. “Alrightie then. Love ya.”


	9. In a Blissful Sigh As She Falls Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress is too hardcore to stress out over the little things. But little things to her are pretty big to Po.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon I have is that Tigress could have an arrow pierce her chest and she'd be like "meh"

She knew she wasn’t going to get to lie in bed in peace for long, and her hunch was proven to be right when Po slammed her bedroom door open.

“What did you do that for?!” he yelled.

She looked up at the panda, not wanted to shift her body and move her injured leg. “Po please calm down. And close the door behind you.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Monkey and Crane told me what happened, and you expect me to just be fine when you’re hurt?!”

Tigress rolled her eyes. “You know by now how I take injuries. Those two probably just exaggerated the story to rile you up.”

Po let out a sigh as he walked over and sat beside her. “Well then, could you at least tell me what ACTUALLY happened, then?”

Tigress gave him a small shrug. “There were archers hiding in the trees and one of their arrows got me.”

“An arrow went through your leg?!”

  “Are you going to stop yelling or what? I would like to rest if that’s alright.”

Po threw his arms in the air. “It’s like you can be cut in half and wouldn’t care!”

The tiger just shook her head. “It doesn’t matter what happens to me as long as China is safe. Besides, I know you’ll be alright if I wasn’t around. You’re the Dragon Warrior, after all.”

“And as the Dragon Warrior, I also want China to be safe, as well as the people I love.”

Tigress sighed. “I didn’t mean to sound insensitive. You know how it is, fighting for justice and all.”

Po crossed his arms and gave her a pout. “I GUESS I can forgive you.” His expression managed to put a smile on the injured tiger’s face.

“Did you want to stay here with me?” she asked. 

“As long as Shifu doesn’t burst in here later and ask questions.”

“Oh, he’ll do worse than ask questions. But that’s the thrill of it, I suppose.”

Po laughed. “I can see it now- ‘Legendary Dragon Warrior Mysteriously Reduced to Dust By Teacher’. What would Oogway say?”

“Oogway might rise from the dead and knock Shifu on the head before letting him do something rash,” Tigress replied, followed by a yawn.

“I’m not putting you to sleep, am I?” Po asked with another laugh.

“If you were boring me, I would’ve fallen asleep while you were throwing a tantrum earlier.”

“I’ll let you snooze, then. But please promise not to give me a heart attack like that next time,” Po said as he stood up ready to leave.

“Mmhmm,” was all she could muster as she began dozing off.

“See ya later. Gimme a shout if you need anything,” Po said as he left the room. “Love you.”

Tigress let out a content sigh. “Love you too,” she mumbled.


	10. Too Quick, Mumbled Into His Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to cold weather to make Po burn up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following involves Po being a big nerd.

Po tied his scarf tighter around his neck as the snowstorm picked up in speed. “I’m sure the school kids are gonna be real happy when they see all the snow outside later,” he said. 

“It’s nice to watch the children play in the snow. It makes me think about my days as a child when Master Shifu and Master Oogway would let me run around the palace courtyard with the servants’ children whenever it snowed,” Tigress replied. 

“That’s a neat idea!”

“Hmm?”

Po turned to Tigress and put his paws on her cloaked shoulders. “Just have a snow day where we let the villagers’ kids run around the palace. We could probably give em tours and stuff too, and have the staff make hot tea for everyone and whatever!”

He was really excited now. “I can see Monkey making big snow piles and Crane can fly the kids in the air and drop them onto the snow, and Viper, she’s good with decorating, she can help kids build snowmen, and Mantis would be great at snowball fights! Though that might not be fair if it was a free-for-all kinda thing cuz he’s really fast, and- hey, what’s so funny?”

Tigress had brought a paw to her mouth to stifle her chortling. “Oh, nothing. It’s just really admirable hearing how much you care about everyone.”

Po raised his scarf to cover his mouth and nose, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Well, y’know, I just…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Po. There’s nothing wrong with having a big heart.”

The two made their way through the village towards the Jade Palace, feet brushing against the cold snow that slowly piled across the ground. The long stairway was eventually visible through the flurries of snowflakes and wind. 

“By the way,” Tigress began to say. “You never got to tell me what you and I would be doing in your imaginary scenario in the courtyard with the children playing in the snow.”

Po looked away from her, and Tigress was unsure if his face was turning red because of the cold or because he was embarrassed again.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t? That’s uh, that’s funny. Coulda sworn I did,” he mumbled.

“Well?” She leaned towards him, waiting for a response.

“I was uh, kinda thinking that maybe we could just, you know? We could totally join everybody and stuf-“

“You have no idea, don’t you.”

Po scoffed. “What? I totally do! How could you- Why would I- Rude!”

“Is it because you had something else in mind?” Tigress asked. 

Po hesitated. She already had an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it. Admittedly, Tigress found it pretty cute when he struggled to express his emotions verbally. Po found it really easy to tell her she’s strong and beautiful, but when it came to other aspects of romance he would stumble a little.

The panda finally found the courage to tell her the truth. “I was kinda…thinking that after some play time, we could…go inside and cuddle?” 

Tigress placed her paw into his. “I would like that very much.”

They had finally reached the gates of the palace, but didn’t immediately walk through. As the doors slowly opened, Tigress heard Po mumble something sweet into the fabric of his scarf. He didn’t have to repeat himself, she knew exactly what she said. With her free paw, she leaned in and pulled his scarf from his face so she could leave a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“And I love you.”


End file.
